castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaedal
Kaedal is a True Demon Lord, who's aspect is death. Unlike most Demons following the end of the Invasion, he did not lash out against his summoners, instead forging a home for himself in the mountains between Khaz Vedran and Tik'Neraal. Background Kaedal was created by the Demiurge as a Primordial, tasked with ordering the world and shaping the young races. As the aspect of Death, he was the reaper of early populations, but also taught them how to kill, and how to avoid death. He, along with the other Primordials, eventually rebelled against the Demiurge, forcing its retreat from the world, only to be banished by the Gods. Many ages later, Kaedal was summoned back to the world by the Hakkyn to fight the Invaders. Still considering himself a guardian of the world, Kaedal loyally fought to repel the aliens. He was last tasked by them to taking down transports headed into Khaz Vedran, however his binder was killed during the battle. Unlike other True Demons, he did not attack the Kyn, nor set up his own empire. Rather he turned mountains he had fought over secretly into his domain, killing anyone foolish enough to enter. Despite being one of the few True Demon Lords active in the world, and maintaining a domain, his existence is largely unknown. The people of Khaz Vedran believe the mountain to be merely haunted by murderous ghosts. However, his main sword is considered a symbol of death, much like the scythe in Earth 's mythology. He was encountered by Nully during her trip to Tik'Neraal. Personality Unlike the aspect of War, who he claims to be a fiery and bloodthirsty being, Kaedal is a rather relaxed Demon, content to live out his existence alone in the mountains. He kills those who enter his domain as a sort of a reflection of his original task and despite his appearance, is not a malicious entity. Death is but a natural process of the world. Somewhat sticking true to his original task, he sees himself as a protector of the world, but is not so blinded by that duty as to attack Nully on sight. Rather, he finds an odd kinship in them, as beings abandoned by foolish creators. One could say he has a strange love for the inhabitants of the world, feeling inspired by their strive to live. He once hated the Gods and their followers, but now just feels uncomfortable around them. Abilities and Notable Equipment As the aspect of Death, Kaedal is perhaps the most powerful entity in direct combat in the world. His sword, named simply 'Death', will instantly slay any mortal it comes in contact with. Other defenses and immortal beings that come in contact with it will wither and break. As the physical concept of Death, it is not truly a magical weapon, and rather is able to impose the concept of Death even on the concept-less Invaders. Kaedal is also able to enshroud areas with woe-inducing dark fog, creating a maze of despair. This fox is actually an extension of his own body, as he can turn into fog to evade physical attacks. He can also teleport to the site of any corpse, which he makes use of by dotting his mountainside with skulls mounted on spikes. He similarly possesses the ability to sense the immediate area around a corpse, using the skulls as a sort of 'sensor net'. Kaedal possess a second sword, though he never seems to use it. Trivia * As of this posting, Kaedal has not actually appeared in any Castores work, rather he is supposed to show up shortly in a post on Beast's Lair * Kaedal is the first True Demon Lord character that people can interact with. Category:Characters Category:Demon Characters